


Michelle

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Michelle POV, No happy ending., abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy get together, and Michelle does not approve.<br/>--<br/>Many Hartwin fics have Michelle coming around and supporting the two of them, but I think she would disapprove, and continue to try and convince Eggsy to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michelle

_Knock, knock._

Harry cleared his throat in anticipation as he stood at the doorstep to the Unwin house, a vague feeling of nervousness rising in the back of his mind. He was rather annoyed that he felt any hint of nervousness at all, there was no reason to be. He knew what he had to do, what was probably going to happen, but he had to try, anyway. He jiggled the bag in his left hand, his umbrella in his right, as he waited for the shuffle of footsteps to come to answer the door.

Michelle pulled it open, her polite smile dropping as soon as she recognized him. “Eggsy ain’t ‘ere,” she said simply, shifting her weight to one foot as she bounced Daisy on her hip.

“’Arry!” Daisy smiled, reaching a small hand out for him.

“Hello, sweet one,” he smiled at her warmly before turning his attention back to Michelle. “Yes, I know. He’s down at the shop for the day. I’m here to see you.”

She frowned, confused. “…What’d’you want?”

“Might I come in?” He tilted his head down to look at her over the top of his glasses, lifting the bag up. “I’ve brought you a coffee to apologize for my unexpected arrival. And a sweet for Daisy, as well.”

Debating for a moment, she nonetheless stepped aside and opened the door further, allowing him to come inside. He offered a polite ‘Thank you,’ stepping gracefully in and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen area where it was clear she had been in the middle of cleaning up breakfast. She set Daisy down in her high-chair, kissing her on the head, as she went back to what she was doing without sparing a look at Harry. He bit back a sigh and set the bag down on the table, fishing out the coffee for her and setting it down, then getting the small cake for Daisy and laying it in front of her. She giggled happily, immediately taking a chunk in her tiny hand and smooshing it into her mouth. He smiled fondly at her, glancing up to find Michelle looking at them both with a worried sort of frown.

“I brought creamer and sugar,” he offered, gesturing to the coffee and the bag. “I’m not sure how you take yours.”

“Thanks.” She took the cup almost hesitantly, sniffing it, before nodding at the table. “Go on, ‘ave a seat.”

Harry sat with another ‘thank you,’ sitting beside Daisy, his umbrella propped up against the table. One leg crossed over another, his hands in his lap, and he simply looked at her, considering her, before he spoke again. “I feel that you and I should have a conversation.”

“’s that right? You takin’ Eggsy on some trip again?”

“…Well, yes, rather soon,” he admitted with a nod. “But that’s not what I wanted to discuss. It’s the matter of Eggsy as a whole, I’m afraid.”

“How come he comes back with bruises. I don’t fink a ‘tailor’s meeting’ or whatever you’re callin’ it should be makin’ those.” Her tone was suspicious, a vague hint of a threat lingering unsaid.

Harry did sigh this time. “I understand your concern. But I can assure you I have nothing to do with Eggsy’s occasional minor injuries. You know him, sometimes he gets into fights. He’s fine. That’s not what I’m here to discuss, either.”

“So go on then, what  _are_  you ‘ere to discuss.” She took a sip of the coffee and made a face, turning to her fridge to get her own creamer to add to it. 

“It’s fairly obvious that you have disdain for me,” he said, deciding not to beat around the bush. “There’s not a lot I can do about that. I understand that our first meeting might have left a bit of a poor impression–”

“Forgive me if I’m not welcomin’ the man ‘ho told me my husband wasn’t coming home with open arms,” she snapped, closing the fridge door a little harder than necessary.

Harry took a moment before answering. “… Yes. Although I doubt that if our first meeting had been a handshake after Eggsy’s introduction you would have been much kinder. I have long accepted your dislike for me.”

She said nothing, sipping her drink. Daisy had by now finished her cake and was now bouncing in her seat, her arms reaching out for Harry as she made whining noises. He looked at Michelle with a ‘May I?’, and after her small, tight nod, he lifted Daisy out of her chair and set her in his lap, wrapping an arm protectively around her as she happily snuggled into his chest, babbling.

“…But I care very much for Eggsy,” he continued, his smile fading from Daisy as he looked up at Michelle once more. Daisy babbled again. “And Daisy too,” he added, bouncing her once. “Genuinely, I do. I want only for his happiness, safety, and well-being. I promise you that. If I were not suitable to provide this for him, I would have abandoned this endeavor long ago. I tried,” he added, looking away and focusing on nothing in particular, a small, fond smile on his lips. ‘I tried to tell him no. That I was too old for him, that he was mistaking admiration for affection, that our being anything was inappropriate, but, well. He didn’t quite accept ‘no’ for an answer. He’s a rather persistent young man when he wants something…” He trailed off, looking back to her once more, his face returning to neutral. She was biting her lip now, her eyebrows tilted up. 

“So I came here to apologize. I know this isn’t the situation you had pictured when you thought of your son settling down. I’m hardly a beautiful woman.” His lips twitched at his attempt at light humour. “But I want you to at least try and understand the depths of my care and affection for him. Truly, I’ve thought this through more times than you can imagine, and I wouldn’t be doing this if I weren’t sure of what I feel. It may make no difference to you,” he added, looking down at Daisy now, who was starting to doze in his arms. “Mothers will be mothers, after all. But I wanted you to hear from me directly how I view our situation. He’s not just some young trophy for me. I  **love**  him. More than I’ve loved anything before. And I would be happy to live out the rest of my life with him, as long as it made him happy in return.” He lifted Daisy again and set her back in the chair, pushing himself to stand and took the umbrella in his hand again.

“That was all. He’s told me of your misgivings - several times over - and I suffer no illusions that a simple apology and explanation will solve that. I don’t expect to be welcomed into your home, or to have gained your approval. But you should know, it hurts him, that you do not accept us. Every time you reject me, it hurts him a little more. Do what you will, Ms. Unwin. I had just wanted you to have the facts before you made any further judgments.”

He stood there, standing straight and proud and confident, despite that nervousness having melted into guilt in his mind. He had upset this poor woman so much in her life. He wished he didn’t have to do so again, but he would rather upset her than lose Eggsy. He had his priorities.

“….You know the way out,” she said, quietly. 

Taking a moment to cover his surprise with his blank face, a nodded once, offered a small “Good morning,” in parting, and turned, following the familiar path to the front door, closing it behind him.

As soon as he left, Michelle leaned against the counter, the cup set down carelessly as her hand flew to her face. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs, tears leaking from her eyes and running her make-up down her face. This couldn’t be happening.

\---

“Eggsy?” Michelle knocked once at his door, hovering at the frame as she looked in with a worried smile.

Eggsy looked up from his computer, sitting upright in his bed with the laptop in his lap, the smirk on his face turning to a smile as he looked up at his mother. “Yeah, mum. Sorry, didn’t hear y’get home.”

“Dais was sleepin, didn’t want to wake her.” She smiled back at him as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “Thought we could have a chat.”

“Yeah, sure.” He closed the laptop and set it to the side, swinging his legs over the bed to sit and face her as he patted the space beside him. She walked over and sat, facing him, her arms wrapped around her middle. “Whatchoo want t’talk about?”

“… ‘arry came by today.” She was still smiling, a sad sort of smile now. 

He looked surprised, straightening up slightly where he sat. “Did ‘e? ‘e knew I was at th’shop. Did he tell ya t’tell me somethin or somethin?”

She shook her head, fidgeting, her eyes darting away from him every so often. “No, he, ah, came to talk to me, actually.”

The surprise turned to a sort of dread, his hand going to rub the back of his neck. “And how’d that go?”

“Well…” She smiled and stopped herself. “Scooch over.”

Obediently, Eggsy moved over on his bed, clearing the space where he sat, allowing her to take his place. She lifted her arms, saying ‘come here,’ beckoning him to lean into her. He did and she wrapped her arms around him, guiding his head to her shoulder. 

“I love you, babe,” she sighed, tilting her head against his. “No matter what, okay?”

“I know, mum.” He was frowning, looking down at the bed as she held him. “…Everythin okay?”

“You know how I feel about all this.” Her hand was in his hair, now, scratching affectionately. “I wish you’d listen to me…”

“Mum,” he pulled away, looking at her seriously. “I’ve already made my decisions. I know you don’t like ‘im but ‘e’s not goin’ anywhere. I want you to accept that.”

“Sweetheart, please, I think you’re just confused,” she regretfully let her hands drop, looking at him rather pleadingly. “You just never had a good father figure, that’s my fault. You’re confused, you idolize him, that ain’t love! I think ‘e’s just usin you–”

“Oh yeah? What did ‘e say, mum?” His jaw tightened, face defensive.

“Apologized, mostly,” she started, the pleading look deepening. “But ‘e agreed that he’s too old for you! For God sake, Eggsy, ‘e’s older than me!”

“I don’t care about that!” He quickly scooted around her to stand, pacing as he spoke. “Mum, I wish you would just listen t’me. I’m fuckin’ happy. Ain’t that all anyone’s s’posed to care about? Why should it matter if ‘e’s older’n me or posh or that other people think it’s weird? Why should I give a fuck?” Michelle was biting her lips again, fighting a burning in her eyes. Eggsy softened as he looked at her, pressing his palm to his forehead.

“Mom…” His hand dropped and he sighed, looking at her with a small and tired smile. “… ‘m in love. Try’n get that, yeah?” 

She was looking down now, shaking her head slowly. It seemed she wouldn’t answer him, so he continued. “’s… unconventional, I know. And ‘m sorry ‘s all fucked up… But ‘m happy.” Taking a deep breath, she stood and went to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, pulling back to look at her with that same tired smile. “Love ya, mum. … I’ll be back later.”

“You’re leaving-?” She looked very emotional, and he hated to leave her like this, but he couldn’t stay.

“Yeah. Dunno when I’ll be back exactly. Tell Dais bye for me, yeah?” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, pulling away to grab his hat from the dresser before turning for the door. “I’ll send’ya a text later.”

And he was gone.

\----

 

It had been a week since she had last seen her son. No, closer to ten days. Time seemed to blend together in a rush lately, her new job and taking care of Daisy on her own did that to her. But she was fairly certain today was a Wednesday, which meant over a week. She was starting to get worried. Pulling out her phone as she paced around the kitchen, she rang him, nervously playing with a strand of her hair. After four rings, he picked up.

“Yeah, mum?” He sounded rather breathless.

“Oh, Eggsy, I’ve been worried about you.” She held the phone with two hands, stopping her pacing as soon as she heard his voice. “You didn’t answer my last few texts, everythin alright?”

“Yeah, yeah everythin’s fine,” he said, though somewhat distractedly. She could hear a hint of stress in his voice.

“Are you sure? Where are you?”

“I’m sure- look, I can’t really talk now, mum–” He stopped abruptly, and she could hear a low voice speaking in the background, but she couldn’t make out what it said. “Yeah, yeah alright– Mum I’ve got to go,” his voice came again, mild alarm hiding in it now, though she could hear the forced smile as he continued. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, yeah? Give my love to Dais– Yeah, coming! Bye, mum.” 

And the line went dead..

Michelle’s eyes widened in an angry sort of fear. That must have been Harry she’d heard on the other end of the line. What was happening? Where was he? After a quick call to the tailor shop to find neither Eggsy nor Harry were there today, and cursing as Eggsy’s phone went straight to voicemail, she fell into one of the chairs nearby where Daisy was playing, worryingly chewing on her lip. A thousand bad scenarios flashed through her mind, but there was nothing she could do, not until Eggsy got in touch with her again.

Come to think of it, she didn’t even know where Harry lived to go check on him there.

–

She didn’t get much sleep that night. Her phonecall with Eggsy had made her extremely nervous, and it didn’t help that she knew that type of phone call, and it brought terrible memories back, memories she had tried to suppress. The doorbell ring startled her out of a half-awake, half-asleep trance where she sat on the couch, and she instantly leaped up, opening the door quick as she could. 

He was standing just outside the door, his usual and comforting jeans, polo, jacket and hat, and that smile that lit up her heart every time she saw it. She beamed at him as she opened the door, but the smile started to fade almost instantaneously as she got a better look at him. His face and neck were covered in bruises, his lip split, and a nice blooming black eye sitting prettily on his right side. She covered her mouth with her hand and hurriedly beckoned him inside. “Eggsy!” she gasped, pulling him to the sitting room so she could get a proper look at him. He sat willingly, his eyebrows tilted up in a regretful smile, lifting his hands defensively.

“I’m alright, mum, I swear,” he started, but his insistence did nothing. 

“You are not alright! God, Eggsy, what happened to you?” Her hands lifted as if to touch him, but hovered, afraid to lest she hurt him. He fidgeted.

“Jus’ got in a bit of a fight, mum,” he said casually, even trying to grin. “You should see th’other guys–”

“Don’t lie to your mother, Eggsy.” She took the hat gingerly off his head and took his face in her hands, tilting it to get a good look at each of the injuries she could see, and gently pressed her lips to his forehead before she continued, her voice more stern than he had heard in years. “… Did he do this to you, Eggsy. You can tell me, ‘s alright. I can help you.”

“No, mum!” His (good) eye widened, shaking his head still in her hands. “No, I promise, it wasn’t ‘arry. I really did jus’ get in a fight. You know I can’t control m’self when blokes pull that ‘rentboy’ bullshit on me. ‘arry would never–”

“That’s what I said about Dean.” Her voice was firm, and she glared, her hands lowering to cup his neck and hold him there. “That’s what I told people when I didn’t want ‘em t’know. You can’t hide this from me, Eggsy. I will not let this happen to my son.” The firmness broke, briefly showing the pleading look she gave him when she wanted him to listen. “Please, Eggsy, don’t go through this. End it while you still can.”

His hands - oh god, they had bandages on them - cupped her face in return, a gentle smile (as much as he could muster) on his lips. “Mom… I know you won’t believe me. Why would’ja.” Gently, his thumbs slid across her cheekbones affectionately, his eye locked onto hers which shone with worry. “But you’re just gonna have t’trust me. Harry hurt the guys ‘ho did this to me. They’re much worse off.” He would have preferred to leave Harry out entirely, but it seemed to be the best way to try to convince her he had nothing to do with it. “He hurt them, and fixed me up.” He lifted one of his bandaged hands. “See? ‘e takes care of me, mum. ‘e’d never hurt me. ‘s why I didn’t come t’see you, I w’s afraid you’d take it like this.”

She didn’t say anything, just looked at him while biting her lip. She knew it was pointless to fight him on this, he would only repeat the same things over and over - she knew. She had been there before, and she also knew her son. He was stubborn, and once he was resolved to something, it was a hard job of changing his mind. 

“… Okay, Eggsy.” She said quietly, patting his neck twice and lowering her hands. Every bit of her didn’t believe him, and his sigh proved he knew this, but they silently agreed to disagree. Eggsy turned in his seat to sit properly with his back to the cushions, wincing slightly as he bothered bruises hidden from her. “… I’ll go put the kettle on,” she said, to give her something to do and to break the silence.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. As soon as she got up she could hear him take out his phone and tak away at the screen. She continued to chew on her lip with worry as she left to go prepare him food and drink, desperate to mother him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fight me or suggest other headcannons to fic at thedarkbunnyrises.tumblr.com


End file.
